Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 016
たなる ！？ | romaji = Aratanaru Teki!? | english = A New Enemy?! | japanese translated = A New Enemy!? | alternate = | chapter number = 16 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "A New Enemy?!" is the sixteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary In the year 19XX, the shadow that had put Koyo Hibiki into the coma sought its freedom, but notes that it is unable to do so because of the priests. Two archaeologists enter the tomb, and the shadow enslaves them, stating the last step is recover his shattered lithograph. In the present day, 20XX, Zane Truesdale arrives at Duel Academy from the American Duel Academy. Two duelists from the academy, David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie accompany him, and both comment that they are looking forward to seeing the skills of Japan's duelists. Elsewhere, Jaden Yuki's group of friends discuss the news, and Bastion Misawa and Jaden hope to Duel Zane and Atticus Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes' older brother, who is also in America. Alexis, however, notes that her brother did not come back, stating that he petitioned Chancellor Sheppard himself to be allowed to stay longer. She speculates he's probably just met a good-looking girl. An announcement comes over the entire Academy campus, stating that to honor Zane's homecoming, a tournament will be held, with the preliminaries being held tomorrow. Points are earned through the number of duels, win percentages, and remaining Life Points. Students must hand their Duel Disks' memory cards over to their teachers by 4PM that day. Based on that data, they'll determine the top eight, who will compete in the last leg of the tournament. The preliminaries are being held all over the island, and all can participate, but one may not duel the same opponent more than once. The tournament's winner will be permitted to duel Zane, and should they win, they'll be exempt from the next midterm exam. Chancellor Sheppard meets with Zane and the two American duelists who accompanied him in his office. He apologizes to Zane for holding the tournament immediately after his arrival, but Zane says he's quite looking forward to watching it himself. David and Reggie ask for Sheppard's permission to enter the tournament, and he accepts, saying that his students have not gotten many chances to duel against people from other nations. Both have also never dueled Zane, and are eager to. Midori Hibiki notes that the two have matching earrings, but puts it out of her mind and speculates that they must be exceptional duelists to be able allowed to study abroad. Outside, Jaden asks if Bastion would begin the preliminaries by dueling him. Bastion declines, stating that he wants to advance in the tournament, and dueling Jaden that early would be a risk. He privately thinks that there's one person he wishes to duel regardless of the odds, while staring at Chazz Princeton. Alexis agrees with Bastion, saying she wouldn't want to duel either Jaden or Bastion too early. Syrus declares that he'll enter, and that he wants to face his brother. The four agree to meet in the finals. Jaden oversleeps the next morning, a bit perturbed that Syrus didn't wake him before leaving. He rushes to find opponents before the 4 o'clock deadline. Syrus is in the forest, and has won the first three duels he participated in, which has boosted his confidence. He meets David Rabb, who asks if he's Zane's younger brother. When he replies in the positive, David challenges him to a duel, which Syrus accepts. Before they begin, David states that he wishes to ask Syrus a rather odd question. He wonders if Syrus knows of any cards that have a spirit living in them. Syrus recalls Jaden stating that his "Winged Kuriboh" does, but doesn't answer David, who apologizes for asking such an odd question. Zane watches from behind a tree as the duel begins. Elsewhere, Chazz and Bastion have agreed to duel one another, with both saying they've been looking forward to it for quite a long time. Chazz assumed that Bastion looks down on him for losing to Jaden but Bastion responds that that's untrue, and that he himself was beaten by Jaden. Back at Syrus' duel, David Summons "The Big Saturn" and defeats Syrus, with the rest of the duel not being shown. Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Card in italics debuted here.